


Brothers in Arms

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might not be related by blood but they're still brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

Bond flailed as something hit him in the back of the head, the shock driving all of the air from his lungs and sending him to the surface. He was in the pool in the basement of MI6 and it had already been after usual office hours when he arrived so not only should the place be empty but it should be safe. Then again, it was only six scant weeks since Raoul Silva had not only blown up MI6 but had then escaped custody so maybe it couldn't be considered safe anymore. Breaking the surface, he saw the object that had nailed him in the back of the head was one of the rubber rings kept around the side of the pool in case of emergencies. He then looked around the edges of the pool while treading water and soon caught sight of the culprit, even in the dim lighting of the pool, a smile spreading across his face as he recognised the man and started to swim towards the edge.

“What kind of a greeting is that, you bastard?”

“Well I had to get your attention somehow. Buggered if I was going to hang around for you to be finished; I could be waiting for fucking forever.”

Bond huffed out a laugh as he boosted himself out of the pool and walked over to his towel. “Impatient as ever.”

“Of course I'm bloody impatient. I've been stuck undercover for the last year drinking that rats piss the Eastern Europeans call rakija. I'm in need of good food and good vodka. I've already called Grigori so get some clothes on and we can go.”

Bond rolled his eyes but still made his way into the locker rooms to shower and change. When he emerged, it was to the same familiar figure lounging against the wall opposite the locker room door. He had barely a minute before he was wrapped in a huge bear-hug, muscled arms feeling as though they were doing their best to crush his ribcage. As it was, his shoulder protested slightly, reminding him that all of the missions he had been taking since Skyfall were hardly helping the recovery process. Still, he didn't make any vocal protests. When he was finally released, it was to look into a familiar scarred face and laughing green eyes.

“It's good to see you again, brother.”

Bond felt something in him ease, relax. “It's good to see you too Alec, it's been too long.”

He spoke nothing but the truth. It had been far too long since he had last spent time with Alec and, even now, they weren't going to get much time to spend together. After all, Bond was only in London for a couple of days while the information that he needed for his next mission was readied. If all went well, Alec wouldn't have been placed back on long-term undercover missions by the time that Bond returned.

“It has. Come, Mari Vanna awaits and you can catch me up on everything.” Slinging an arm around Bond's shoulders, Alec started to lead the way to the car park. “You look like shit by the way, James.”

“Fuck you, Trevelyan.”

  
(~*~)

Given the late hour and the way that Alec drove – speed limits were more like guidelines, weren't they? - it didn't take long before they were driving through the practically deserted streets of Kensington. Mari Vanna was equally quiet but they were given a warm welcome by Grigori and ushered to the table that they considered to be theirs, with perfect sight lines of every entrance and exit in the place. Both of them, particularly Alec, were regulars here and it didn't take long before the table was laden with food and a very good bottle of vodka.

They didn't speak as they gorged themselves on the food – borscht, salted herring and Siberian pelmeni – but James was under no illusions that he would get through this evening without Alec interrogating him. The other man knew him better than anyone else alive these days. They had been friends for years since their early days together in the Royal Navy, Alec following James into the SBS then into MI6, making double-0 status approximately eighteen months later than James.

The two blond alphas had been through everything together. They were pack. They understood each other. They knew each others strengths and weaknesses, knew all of their secrets. They had killed for each other, shared blood, sweat and tears and loved each other deeply. They had never been in love with each other though, it had always been platonic; a bond of brotherhood. Something that could only be broken in death. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the clink of a glass being placed on the table in front of him and saw a shot-glass there, its counterpart being held out by Alec in preparation for a toast. Lifting his own glass, James waited for Alec to speak and he didn't have to wait long.

“To surviving, brother. To us.”

“To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/214560.html)


End file.
